Arka Wieczności (FF)
'Arka Wieczności '''to pierwsza część przygód o Aceranianie Catcheru. Część 1: Napad - Cierniści Piraci! Deamoon z niepokojem spojrzał za siebie. Morze okryte było mgłą, jednak wyrażnie widział statek piratów. Księżycowy Blask nie miał szans na ucieczkę. - Przygotować się do walki!- krzyknął Deamoon. Matoranie sięgneli po broń. Piraci podpłyneli tak blisko, że mogli by zniszczyć ich statek działami. Jednak Cierniści Piraci mieli inną taktykę. Najpierw abordażowali, a potem zatapiali statek pozbywając się świadków. -Do abordażu!-Krzyknął dowódca piratów i wskoczył na statek Deamoona, a zanim cała reszta. Matoranie nie byli dobrymi wojownikami. A właściwie w ogóle nie potrafili walczyć. Deamoon użył swojej mocy by powalić kilku przeciwników. Piratów było jednak za dużo. Szybko pojmali całą załogę, łącznie z kapitanem. - Kto tu jest kapitanem?-wykrzyknął przywódca piratów. Jedan z Matoran chciał się zgłosić, ale Deamoon nie pozwolił mu na to. Nie chciał, żeby ktoś narażał dla niego życie. - Ja jestem kapitanem.-odpowiedział Deamoon. - Ach, tak. Ty! Zginiesz razem ze swoją załogą.-pirat przyłorzył swój miecz do szyi Deamoona.- To już koniec twojej kariery, żeglarzu! Ty... Nagle umilkł i znieruchomiał. Piraci spojżeli na niego ze zdziwieniem. Przywódca SP upadł na twarz. Z jego pleców wystawała katana. Wraz z nim padli równierz inni piraci. Deamoon skorzystał z okazji i użył mocy swojej maski. SP byli zdezorientowani i bezradnie próbowali walczyć z kopiami Deamoona. Nagle, z nikąd na statku pojawił się niebieski Aceranianin i zaczął ostrzeliwać wrogów Miotaczem Gatlix. Przeciwnicy zaczęli się wycofywać na swój statek. Wtedy Aceranian wyjął czerwoną kulę i rzucił nią w statek Ciernistych Piratów. Statek wybuchł. Przeciwnicy byli uwięzieni na Księżycowym Blasku. Pokonanie ich było tylko kwestią czasu. Deamoon rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu kolejnego przeciwnika. Wszyscy jednak już nie żyli. Tajemniczy Aceranian zniknął tak samo, jak się pojawił. Nagle coś powaliło Deamoona. Odwrócił się by zobaczyć, kto to, ujrzał Aceranianina i usłyszał głos w swojej głowie. - Przez ciebie nie wykonałem misji. To twoja wina! - Co?! Dlaczego? - Musiałem cię ratować. Nie udawaj, że sam byś sobie poradził. - Mam załogę... - To nie są wykfalifikowani wojownicy!-odezwał się Aceranian- Wszyscy skończylibyście na dnie morza! - Nie doceniasz mnie! A tak w ogóle to kim jesteś? I jak to wszystko zrobiłeś? - Nie musisz znać mojego imienia. Niektórzy nazywają mnie Catcher. Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć jak tego dokonałem, mogę opowiedzieć ci historię jakiej nie usłyszysz nawet od najstarszych Turaga. Część 2: Opowieść "Kiedyś byłem Mrocznym Łowcą. Powiedzmy sobie szczeże: jednym z najleprzych Mrocznych Łowców. Inni Łowcy patrzyli na mnie jednocześnie z szacunkiem, jak i ze strachem. Jednak pewnego dnia wszystko się zmieniło. Dostałem proste zadanie zabicia jednego Matoranina Dźwięków. Przybyłem do wioski De-Matoran jako handlarz Flerionem. Naiwni Matoranie dali się nabrać, że jest to materiał twardszy od protostali i zaczeli go kupować. Moja ofiara równierz była tym zainteresowana. Z łatwością nabrałem ofiarę, że w swoim pojeżdzie mam więcej i zaprowadziłem ofiarę do niego. W rzeczywistości poprowadziłem go do dalekiego miejsca, gdzie mogłem go po cichu zabić. Jednak Matoranin zorientował się. - Co...Co ty chcesz zrobić? Tutaj nie ma Flerionu! - Nie, naiwny Matoraninie. Tu go nie ma. Ale zaraz nie będzie cię to obchodzić. -Matoran wyjął tajemniczy amulet i rzucił mi pod nogi. Amulet błysnął i ogłuszył mnie. Kiedy się obudziłem Matoranina już nie było, ale amulet nadal lerzał na ziemi. Podniosłem go i schowałem. -Nie wiem co to za sztuczki, Matoraninie, ale zaraz zakończy się twój żywot! Poszedłem z powrotem do wioski, jednak było już za póżno. Matoran ogłosił alarm i wezwał Toa. Nie miałem z nimi szans, ale mogłem użyć podstępu. Wioska była wypełniona Flerionem, który szprzedałem jej mieszkańcom. Miałem w zapasie jeszcze jedną sferę tego materiału. Wycelowałem i rzuciłem w jeden z domów. Cała wioska została zniszczona w jednym podęrznym wybuchu, który wstrząsnął ziemią. Zadanie zostało wykonane. Aż za dobrze. Kiedy wróciłem na Odinę od razu powitał mnie Conjurer. - Witaj Catcher! The Shadowed One chce się z tobą widzieć. -Zaniepokoiła mnie ta informacja. Czułem, że coś jest nie tak. Conjurer zaprowadził mnie przez bazę Mrocznych Łowców prosto do TSO. Po drodzę zauwarzyłem grupę DH przygotowującą Morskiego Zwiadowcę do bitwy. W końcu spotkałem się z TSO. - Słyszałem, że zniszczyłeś całą wioskę, zamiast jednego Matoranina. - To prawda. Ale nie miałem innego wyjścia... - Nic nie mów. Zleceniodawca, gdy o tym usłyszał, nie chciał zapłacić. -TSO uśmiechnął się. -Ale gdy zobaczył Smoki Hordika, zmienił zdanie i zapłacił podwójnie. - W takim razie po co mnie tu zaprosiłeś, panie? - Chcę ci przekazać następną misję. Grupa agentów Zakonu Mata Nui myślała, że przechytrzy Mrocznych Łowców i ukradła statek z Flerionem. Ty dołączysz do drużyny, która ma odzyskać ten statek. Conjurer zaprowadzi cię do niej. Conjurer zaprowadził mnie do grupy, która przygotowywała Morskiego Zwiadowcę. Wszyscy oprócz Conjurera weszli na statek. Do drużyny należała Lariska, Primal, Gatherer, Charger, Poison, oraz kilku innych DH, których nie rozpoznałem. - Ja tu dowodzę! -oznajmiła Lariska. -Macie się mnie słuchać. Zdjąć cumy! Odpływamy! - Kobieta nie będzie mi rozkazywać! -powiedział Primal. Lariska przycisnęła go do masztu i przyłorzyła mu sztylet do szyi. -Ale dla ciebie mogę zrobić wyjątek. -dodał. - To dobrze. A już się bałam, że będę musiała cię zabić." Część 3: Sztorm "Po jakimś czasie od wypłynięcia napotkaliśmy na burzę. To nie były dobre warunki do bitwy, a szczególnie do przejęcia statku, który jest wypełniony Flerionem. Nagle zaatakowała nas wysoka fala, ktora zmyła kilku DH. Kiedy fala opadła zobaczyliśmy statek. - To nasz cel! -Lariska próbowała przekrzyczeć burzę. -Przygotować się do walki! Kiedy zbliżyliśmy się do okrętu z fali wyłonił się również trzeci statek. Był to statek Ciernistych Piratów. ''Szykuje się niezła bitwa. -pomyślałem. Oba statki otoczyły okręt z Flerionem z dwóch stron. SP i DH zaatakowali równocześnie. Członkowie OoMN bronili się dzielnie, ale nie mieli zbyt dużych szans. Wskoczyłem na okręt wroga o kilkoma cięciami pozbyłem się czterech przeciwników. Statkami strasznie kołysało i trudno było utrzymać równowagę. Następny przeciwnik sam na mnie wpadł, gdy stracił równowagę. Rozejrzałem się spokojnie. Lariska właśnie poderżnęła gardło jednemu z piratów, Gatherer rozerwał jednego SP i zrobił z jego zbroi naramienniki, Primal taranował wszystkich na swojej drodze. W końcu dostrzegłem, że stoi przy mnie lekko przestraszony Vortixx. - Nie jesteś przyzwyczajony do walki, co? - Co? Ja tylko rozpracowuje taktykę przeciwnika! -Wiedziałem, że Vortixx kłamie, ale zostawiłem go już w spokoju i ruszyłem w ogień bitwy. Zaatakowało mnie dwóch Steltian. Byli to elitarni Cierniści Piraci co można było wywnioskować ze stylu walki. Ich słabym punktem był jednak umysł. Jeden psioniczny atak powalił obu na kolana. Nagle usłyszałem cichy świst i wykonując salto w przód uniknąłem ciosu miecza SP. Kiedy przeciwnik się na mnie rzucił uderzył w niego piorun. Tutaj zaczyna się robić coraz bardziej niebezpiecznie. ''-pomyślałem. Zaatakowało mnie dwóch piratów. Atakowali tak, jakby byli jedną istotą. Podczas walki zorientowałem się, że pewien Vortixx schodzi pod pokład. ''Czego on tam szuka? Szczęścia? ''-pomyślałem. Rzuciłem owoc Fum przeciwnikom pod nogi i pobiegłem za nim. Pod pokładem było pełno skrzyń. Były mocno zabezpieczone linami. Na końcu pomieszczenia stała największa samotna skrzynia. Była wypełniona Flerionowymi Sferami. Przy skrzyni stał Vortixx i próbował ją otworzyć. - Nie rób tego. To może wybuchnąć! - Wiem o tym Aceranianinie. To cenny materiał i zamierzam go zatrzymać dla siebie! -Vortixx otworzył skrzynie i wyjął z niej sferę. - Jesteś zdrajcą! Ciekawe co powie TSO, gdy mu o tym powiem. - Nie powiesz mu tego! -Vortixx rzucił we mnie sferą. Jednak nie trafił i wybuch zrobił wielką wyrwę w statku, przez którą wlewała się woda. Vortixx chciał powtórzyć to, jednak nie zdążył. Przyłożyłem mu do gardła swój miecz. - Nie zrobisz tego. - Tak ci się tylko wydaje. -Vortixx przeciął liny trzymające skrzynię, która poleciała prosto na mnie. Przeskoczyłem ją i złapałem przeciwnika za gardło. - Co ty robisz!? Wszystkich nas pozabijasz! -Flerionowa skrzynia wybuchła. statek rozleciał się na kawałki, a wszyscy, którzy na nim byli wpadli do bezkresnego oceanu." Część 4: Kraina wiecznych lodów "Obudziłem się na brzegu jakiejś wyspy. Na plaży porozrzucane były części statku. Przedemnął lerzała skrzynia. Wstałem i zajżałem do niej. Był w niej Miotacz Gatlix i zapas nabojów do niego. Wziąłem wszystko ze sobą i ruszyłem w głąb wyspy. Im dalej szedłem, tym było zimniej, rosło mniej roślin, a po jakimś czasie zaczął padać śnieg. W końcu uszłyszałem jakieś krzyki. Schowałem się w krzaki. Po drodze szedł oddział lodowych golemów prowadzący dwóch skutych Matoran i jednago Toa. Coś podpowiedziało mi, żebym ich uratował. Wyskoczyłem z kszaków prosto na golema i jednym cięciem przeciołem go na pół. inne golemy zostawiły więźniów i rzuciły się na mnie. Jeden strzał Flerionowym pociskiem z miotacza rozerwał przeciwników na kawałki. - Nic wam nie jest? -zapytałem się więźniów. Nadal byli skuci łańcuchami. - Ty... ty... Jeśteś Protorakhiem! -Więźniowie spojżeli na mnie ze strachem i uciekli. - Komitet powitalny im nie wyszedł. -pomyślałem. Poszedłem dalej wzdłuż ścieżki. Po śladach widać było, że ktoś niedawno tędy przechodził. W końcu wyszedłem z lasu na zaśnieżoną polane. Po środku stał mały, drewniany dom. Przed nim stało dwóch Ko-Matoran, którzy się kłócili. Kiedy do nich podszedłem przerwali kłótnie, spojżeli na mnie z przerażeniem i z krzykiem zamknęli się w domu. ''"Tutejsi mieszkańcy nie są zbyt rozmowni." ''-pomyślałem. Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i wyskoczył z nich Toa Lodu. Wojownik wystrzelił we mnie wiązką lodu. Jednak nie trafił. Szybko przeskoczyłem przeciwnika i powaliłem go na ziemię. Toa wyglądal jakby chciał wstać, ale coś mu przeszkadzało. - Nie zabijaj mnie! Jestem wierzącym. - Nie mam zamiaru cię zabić i to nie ze względu na to, że jesteś wierzącym. Cokolwiek to znaczy. - Jesteś wierzącym?! -wykszyknął Matoranin do Toa. -Zawsze cię o to podejżewałem, tylko nie miałem dowodu! Teraz zgnijesz w lochach razem ze swoim bożkiem! - Nic nie powiesz! Protorakh cię powstrzyma. On zawsze pomaga swoim wyznawcom, prawda? Protorakhu zniszcz ich! Zniszcz niewiernych! - Nie mam zamiaru nikogo niszczyć! -przerwałem. -Czy ktoś mi wreście powie o co tu chodzi?! - Od twojego ostatniego przybycia minęło wiele lat! -powiedział Toa. -Na wyspie zapanował zły władca, który tępił nasz kult. Jednak nie spodziewał się, że za jego panowania ''wielcy władcy powrócą. Teraz zostanie ukarany przez ciebie, prawda? - Nikogo nie będę karał! I nie jestem tym wielkim władcą, tylko Mrocznym Łowcą! - A kto to Mroczni Łowcy?! -odezwał się Matoranin. -Kolejna sekta?! - Nie jesteś Protorakhiem?! -odezwał się Toa. -Zginiesz! Podawałeś się za świętego boga! Toa rzucił się na mnie z furią. Jedno cięcie pozbawiło go nadpobudliwości i życia. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem celującego we mnie kuszą Ko-Matoranina. Spod zasp śniegowych wyszły lodowe golemy. - Nie uciekniesz przybyszu, kimkolwiek jesteś! Zaprowadzę cię do naszego króla.-Zza pleców Matoranina wyszedł drugi uzbrojony w miecz. - Tak się nie wita gości! Golemy otoczyły mnie. Jeden z nich podszedł do mnie. Jego pięść zmieniłe się w bezkształtną lodową masę, która następnie przybrała formę toporu. Golem zamachnął się. Wtedy przeturlałem się pod nim i pociąłem go po łytkach. Matoranin zaczął strzelać bełtami na wszystkie strony, jednak ani razu nie trafił. Właśnie walczyłem z jednym z golemów, kiedy drugi Matoranin zaszedł mnie od tyłu. W ostatniej chwili zorientowałem się i zrobiłem unik. Matoranin wbił swój mjecz w brzuch golema, który ze złości zmiażdżył go swoją pięścią. Zpod śniegu wyszło jeszcze tuzin golemów. ''"Nie poradzę sobie." ''-pomyślałem. Jeden z golemów rzucił się na mnie. Przeskoczyłem go i wylądowałem na dachu domu. Golemy zaczeły walić w budynek pięściami. Kruche drewno z łatwością zaczeło się kruszyć i budynek zawalił się. W porę jednak zdążyłem zeskoczyć w pobliskie zarośla. Golemy i Ko-Matoranin myśleli, że nie żyję. Matoranin zaczął wrzeszczeć na golemy, że zniszczeły mu dom, te jednak nie zwracały na niego uwagi i odeszły. Kiedy zagłębiły się w las, poszedłem za nimi i dyskretnie je śledziłem." Część 5: Lodowe Miasto thumb|left|330px"Idąc za golemami doszłem do miasta, nad którym górował wielki, lodowy pałac. Aby nie rzucać się w oczy ukradłem szary płaszcz i okryłem sie nim. teraz wszyscy myśleli, że jestem Toa. Ulice jednak były puste. wszyscy mieszkańcy zebrali się na placu głównym, przed pałacem. Tam właśnie szły golemy, a ja za nimi. Na środku placu stała scena, a na niej, czteroręka istota nosząca koronę, która majstrowała przy dziwnym urządzeniu. Golemy weszły na scenę, a istota zaczęła do nich mówić. Kiedy skończyła odwróciła się do publiczności, która wykszykiwała cały czas "Doomrise!". Istota podniosła rękę do góry i mieszkańcy ucichli. - Obywatele Danga Nui! -powiedziała istota. -Czas, abyśmy wyruszyli z wyspy na podbój świata. Nieograniczone bogactwa czekają nas za oceanem. Jednak najpierw musimy wybudować pojazdy pływające-statki! Kto chce się poświęcić dla dobra naszej cywilizacji?! -Na scenę weszło kilku Matoran. Istota pomajstrowała przy użądzeniu. Z maszyny wystrzelił promień, który trafił w Matoran, którzy znikli. Istota znów zaczeła majstrować przy użądzeniu i ponownie wystrzelił z niej promień. Tym razem trafił w pobliski lodowy klif i spowodował wielki wybuch. Z chmury unoszącej się nad klifem wyleciał lodowy statek, który przeleciał nad domami i wylądował na rzece w pobliżu miasta. Tłum zaczął wiwatować. Próbowałem wejść do umysłu istoty. Jej umysł jednak chciał wchłonąć mój umysł, jednak w porę przerwałem połączenie. Próbowałem wyjść z placu, jednak wszystkie przejścia zostału zagrodzone przez golemy. W dodatku szedł za mną jakiś Toa. Próbowałem znaleźć jakieś wyjście. Znalazłem wąską uliczkę między budynkami. Wszedłem w nią, a Toa za mną. Drogę zagrodziła mi ściana. - Nigdzie nie uciekniesz! -odezwał się Toa. -Jesteś w płapce! -Toa wystrzelił we mnie wiązką lodu. Wskoczyłem na ścianę unikając trafienia i odbiłem się od niej, wskakując na dach. Toa powtórzył mój manewr i równierz znalazł się na dachu. -Myślisz, że tak łatwo mnie przechytrzyć?! -Toa wyjął miecz i zaatakował. Kiedy był już wystarczająco blisko dźgnąłem go swoim sztyletem i zrzuciłem z dachu. Już chciałem uciekać dalej, jednak drogę zagrodziły mi dwa golemy. Wyciągnąłem Miotacz Gatlix i podziurawiłem ich. Jeden z golemów padł, robiąc dziurę w dachu, ale drugi zregenerował rany i złapał mnie swoją wielką pięścią. Dźgnąłem go mieczem w oko. Golem puścił mnie. Zamiast na dach spadłem jednak na ziemię. To było bolesne przeżycie. Kiedy wstałem nadal byłem w ślepej uliczce, drogę zagrodziły mi golemy, a na dachach stali Matoranie z łukami. ''"To się porobiło" ''-pomyślałem. Golemy zabrały mi broń, skóły mnie łańcuchem i zaprowadziły do pałacu. Wszędzie były wywieszone niebieskie proporce z herbami wielkich rodów zamieszkujących wyspe. Golemy zaprowadziły mnie do wielkiego pokoju, w którym stał długi, prostokątny stół z jedzeniem. Przy stole siedziała czteroręka istota. - No, wreszcie! -powiedziała istota i machneła ręką na golemy, ktore wyszły z sali. -Jak ci na imię buntowniku? - Nie jestem buntownikiem! - W takim razie kim? Chyba nie jesteś... - Pochodzę z bardzo daleka. Mój statek rozbił się i morze wyrzuciło mnie na brzeg tej wyspy... Jak w ogóle się nazywa? - A więc jesteś rozbitkiem... -istota z zamyśleniem wpatrywała się w srebrny tależ. W końcu wstała. -Witaj na Danga Nui! Nazywam się Doomrise i jestem tu królem... - Zdążyłem zauwarzyć. -przerwałem mu. Istota nie zwróciła na to uwagi i mówiła dalej. - Jak ci na imię, przybyszu? - Nazywają mnie Catcher. Jestem Łowcą. Mrocznym Łowcą. -Istota spojżała na mnie. W jej oczach było widać przerażenie i zdziwienie. Wyczułem, że istota dobrze wiedziała o istnieniu DH. Ale skąd, skoro inni mieszkańcy o tym nie wiedzieli? - Przykro mi, że zostałeś tak niegodnie przywitany. - Niegodnie? To mało powiedziane! - To wynikło z obecnej sytuacji. Ona nie jest zbyt... komfortowa. Zarówno dla mnie, jak i dla moich obywateli. Na wyspie działa kult. Kult tak potworny, że wymawianie imion ich bogów jest zakazane. -istota o imieniu Doomrise zniżyła głos.-Jest to kult Protorakhów." Część 6: Arka i Król "- Zabawne. Zostałem wzięty za Protorakha. - Nasz lud nie jest przyzwyczajony do witania gości... - Co to za urządzenie? -przerwałem mu i wskazałem maszynę z placu. - To Arka Wieczności. Poprzedni władca tej wyspy znalazł ją na polowaniu. - Co się z nim stało? -Doomrise uśmiechnął się. - Zakończył swoje panowanie w sposób bolesny. Zabiłeś dużo moich golemów. Mógłbym cię teraz zabić. Dlaczego tego nie zrobię? - Jestem świetnym wojownikiem. - Mógłbym narkarmić tobą Arkę. Twoja energia życiowa mogłaby stworzyć armię golemów. - Dlaczego więc tego nie zrobiłeś? - To nie jest energia życiowa... -Doomrise sięgnął po mój amulet i rozdzielił go na dwie części: Medalion i kompas. Król oddał mi kompas i wyszedł z medalionem." Soundtrack Podczas czytania można jednocześnie słuchać.(Klikajcie Środkowym przyciskiem myszy) *Spiky Pirates Theme -(Część 1) *The Adventures of Catcher -(Część 2) *The Storm -(Część 3) *Danga Nui Theme -(Część 4 i 5) *The Adventures of Catcher-(Część 6) Postacie *Deamoon *Nieznana ilość Ciernistych Piratów *Catcher *Nieznana ilość De-Matoran *Nieznana ilość Toa *Conjurer *Nieznana ilość Mrocznych Łowców *The Shadowed One *Nieznany Matoranin (tylko wspomniany) *Smoki Hordika (tylko wspomniane) *Lariska *Primal *Gatherer *Charger *Poison *Nieznana ilość członków Zakonu Mata Nui *Twins (nie wspomniani imieniem) *Experiment (nie wspomniany imieniem) *Mieszkańcy Danga Nui *Protorakhi (tylko wspomniane) *Lodowe golemy *Doomrise Autor Zivo22